Ichika Uzumaki
Ichika Uchiha (内羽一香 , Uchiha Ichika, née Uzumaki (うずまき)) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Iwagakure and a former member of the Explosion Corps. Background Her mother was one of the surviving members of the Uzumaki Clan that fled from Uzushiogakure. Her mother's family ended up in a mining town outside of Iwagakure called, Red Rock Town, which is where her mother met her father. Her father works as a miner in the mines and her mother worked at home as a housewife. Due to the risks associated with being an Uzumaki, Ichika keeps her heritage a secret and typically uses her father's family name of Doi. Ichika was first discovered by some Explosion Corps shinobi that were passing through her village and chanced upon her fooling around with her explosion release. Taking note of her potential, they talked to her before deciding to recruit her to become a Shinobi and it was in this moment that her life would change forever. She excelled at the academy and quickly rising in rank. This led to her being fully admitted into Iwagakure's Explosion Corps. Due to her service in the Explosion Corps, as well as her other skills, she was handpicked to undertake more covert missions including: spying, assassinations, etc. Due to her early career, she never got to spend much time with her parents growing up or have a childhood so she doesn’t know her parents that well or have many friends her age. Personality She's a very calm person that can be quite serious at times, especially when it comes to her training and studies. She suffers from PTSD after a mission resulted in her capture and torture. This ultimately results in her shutting herself off from everyone and becoming rather asocial. As a mother, she can be strict but still very loving towards her children. She pushes them to do their best but knows when she needs to stop and be more supportive. Appearance Ichika is a tanned-skin kunoichi with long fuschia colored hair that she wears up in a high ponytail with right arched bangs. She has greenish-blue eyes. In Part 2, she wears traditional Iwa-nin attire consisting of a red uniform dress with a missing left sleeve and a pair of brown sandals. Underneath her dress, she wears a pair of fishnet shorts with matching red trim. She only wears the standard flak jacket during battle. As an adult, she wears her hair down. She is also still wearing a dress similar to the one that she wore in part 2, but this one features the Uchiha crest on the back. Abilities Ichika is renowned for her Kenjutsu and Explosion Release abilities. She also uses her explosion release mixed with her taijutsu by channeling it through her fists. Life Force and Chakra Abilities As an Uzumaki, Ichika was blessed with a strong life-force, granting her tremendous chakra reserves and vitality. This also gave her tremendous stamina, healing powers, and longevity. However, since she is only half Uzumaki, these abilities are not as potent as compared to Kushina or Karin. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ichika is capable of using Earth Release, Lightning Release and Explosion Release. She is very well-versed in earth release and is able to use it to create rock shuriken of various sizes, hide in rocks, create protective barriers, etc. She is not particularly skilled at lightning release and can only truly use it in conjunction with earth release to create explosions. She's able to use both her earth and explosion releases through other materials including swords. Kenjutsu and Physical Prowess Ichika started training with swords at an early age as part of her rigorous training program. Her knowledge and mastery of Kenjutsu also makes it easier for her to fight with various different types of swords. While she only has average strength, her use of her explosion release allows for her blows to do more damage than they normally would be able to. She can channel her explosion release through her sword to knock opponents back and she can also use her earth release to harden her blade. Intelligence Ichika is shown to be a quick thinker, often developing strategies in the midst of battle to defeat her opponents. She can also be quite persuasive when talking to others in order to gather information on them. Kekkei Genkai Ichika possesses the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai, which she inherited from her father. Stats Part I Towards the end of Part 1, Ichika is assigned on a mission to steal back an item from Kumogakure. However, her teammate on the mission messed up and caused for them to be caught. The two are separated and Ichika is tortured for quite some time so that she'll give up information on Iwagakure, but her loyalty to her village strengthens her resolve to not give in. After figuring out the guard schedule, she waits for the perfect moment to escape and does so while stealing back the missing stolen item. She returns back to Iwagakure, but in returning is still traumatized by the torture that she received. Part II Itachi Pursuit Mission Despite the fact that she's supposed to be on a break from all shinobi duties, Ichika decides to follow a lead concerning the whereabouts of the missing-nin, Deidara. This is how she chances about the fight between him and Sasuke, which she watches from afar and is surprised about the outcome of the battle seeing as how she once worked with Deidara and knows of his abilities. She's shown to be sad that she's not the one to have been able to take him down in honor of Iwagakure. She stops viewing the match shortly before Deidara's suicide as she's able to predict what might happen, thus saving her life from his final explosion. Later, she finds an injured Sasuke and nurses him back to health. This takes a few days because she's not really skilled in medical ninjutsu. Once he's recovered, she challenges him to a duel, claiming that she'll take it easy on him since he just recovered and that she'll offer her services as an information broker to him. Sasuke accepts this offer and the two duel. Ichika is able to hold her own for a little bit but even though she does have use of explosion release and lightning release, she still predominantly uses earth style attacks, which leads to Sasuke being able to defeat her faster than others due to his better use of the lightning release. Due to the prior agreement and his incessant need to find Itachi, she is recruited to join Taka. Being a woman of her word she joins, but plans to also keep tabs on him in case he decides to launch an attack on Iwagakure. When Sasuke regroups with Hebi, she is shown meeting the other members. She becomes fast friends with Suigetsu due to their mutual bonding over swords including the legendary swordsmen. Karin can sense that she’s an Uzumaki but doesn’t mention this to anyone because she’s afraid of Ichika. Revenge of a Lover Filler Arc Ich fights meg .png|right|Ichika surprises Megumi megumi death.png|Ichika's sword pierces Megumi's heart While traveling Ichika and Sasuke are approached by Megumi Kano, who has sworn vengeance against Sasuke since he murdered her lover, Deidara. She immediately attempts to attack Sasuke but is blocked by Ichika and the two battle each other which results in the demise of Megumi. Fated Battle Between Brothers She is shown waiting outside as instructed by Sasuke while he fights Itachi. She cheerfully watches as Suigetsu goes head to head with Kisame, though she doesn't really expect him to win based off of her knowledge of the Seven Swordsmen. She also takes this time to gain further insight into Suigetsu's abilities. Though she doesnt make it obvious, she's surprised that Sasuke lived after his encounter with Itachi given how powerful Itachi is reputed to be. She surmises to herself that perhaps Itachi was never actually trying to kill Sasuke in the first place. Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit During the initial fight against the samurai and Kumogakure ninjas, Ichika is with Karin observing the battle from afar. She leaves with Sasuke and Karin when they go to track down Danzo. As Sasuke is teleported away by Tobi, Ichika sends a coded message to Ōnoki to tell him that she isn't a traitor and is instead spying on Taka for Iwagakure. Though frustrated by this, he accepts this and plays along by still treating her as a traitor. She is later whisked away along with Karin by Tobi to help Sasuke track down Danzo. Later after Sasuke defeats Danzo, Ichika is seen next to Karin, staring curiously at Sasuke as he approaches. Sasuke orders her to move as he prepares his chidori for Karin but they are interrupted by the arrival of Sakura. After Sasuke orders Sakura to kill Karin, Ichika begins to back away from the latter, because she doesn't believe Sakura actually plans to go through with it. When Sakura tries to kill Sasuke again, Ichika intervenes and the two begin to fight until Naruto saves her from a potentially killing blow from Ichika. She takes this opportunity to escape so that she can avoid being captured by the leaf shinobi and being taken to Konoha. She heads back to Iwagakure so that she can tell Ōnoki about everything that she's learned during her time with Taka. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown After informing Ōnoki of everything that she discovered, she is allowed back but is told that she will be placed under watch and that if she shows even the slightest attempt to rejoin Sasuke without properly informing someone then she will be killed. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War starts, Ichika is assigned to the First Division. Along with the rest of her division, Ichika is sent to the Land of Lightning which feels her with a sense of dread due to her previous experiences there. She has a panic attack but refocuses her attention back to what she's there to do and is able to calm herself back down. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Like so many others, Ichika becomes trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. In her dream, she imagines a life growing up in an undestroyed Uzshiogakure and being surrounded by other Uzumaki clan members, finally being able to take pride in her heritage. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ichika and everyone else are likewise freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Blank Period During the blank period, Ichika is shown to have been able to work her way back into the good graces of Ōnoki and is back to completing missions for Iwagakure. It's during one of these such missions that she chances about Sasuke again while he's on his atonement tour. He secretly helps and intends to leave after but Ichika stops him and the two reconnect. She's thoroughly pleased to see that he's become a better person than from when they initially met. Before leaving she kisses him on the cheek and asks him to keep in touch when he finds the time. A hawk is often seen delivering letters to her home shortly after this encounter. New Era In the future it is revealed that Ichika and Sasuke have married and reside at the Uchiha Compound in Konoha. They have three children together: Tatsuya Uchiha, Saki Uchiha, and Keiji Uchiha. She was initially terrified at the idea of having children because she's afraid of failing them in some way, but once Tatsuya is born, she warms up to it. She becomes friends with Ayumi Saito once she starts living in Konohagakure. She later ends up introducing her to Suigetsu, and is partly responsible for the two becoming a couple. She also befriends Temari and Tenten. Although, not everyone in the village regards her warmly, as many view her as suspicious for being married to a former traitor and for being from Iwagakure. Academy Graduation Field Trips & Babysitting Chūnin Exams She can be seen cheering Tatsuya on during the final round of the exams. Search for Toshirou Due to her prior working relationship with Shinji Yaga, Naruto tasks her with leading the team to hunt Shinji and Tamiko Kawano down and kill them to prevent further crimes. She is accompanied by Sasuke and Ayumi. Though she's been tasked with killing her former sensei, she's not too bothered by this. Before splitting apart from junior team, she tells Tatsuya that he must do what's necessary even if that means killing Toshirou. During the fight against Shinji, Ichika seals the two of them away from the others to prevent them from accidentally getting caught in the crossfire of the two Explosion Release users. Relationships Family Sadao Doi and Nao Uzumaki Ichika isn't very close to her parents because of the fact that she spent much of her childhood in Iwagakure undergoing advanced training and then in her teenage years on missions. Even as an adult, she doesn't try to reach out and create a bond with them but she has visited them since the birth of her children. Sasuke Uchiha As her husband, she respects and loves him. She also thinks he's very talented and admires his abilities. Although, she hasn't always agreed with everything that he has done and if he had been from Iwagakure, then she probably would've done her best to kill him. The two have very compatible personalities and their mutual respect for each other played a large part in them choosing to become a couple. While neither one of them are affectionate publicly or even really behind closed doors, they still find other ways to show their love for the other. Tatsuya Uchiha She loves him so much especially since he's her precious first born. She's also genuinely amazed by him and his potential. Saki Uchiha She loves her mini-me, though she wishes she hadn't spoiled her as much. Keiji Uchiha She loves him and just wishes she could figure out how to help him. Konoha Shinobi Ayumi Saito Ayumi is Ichika's closest friend once she moves to Konoha and she genuinely appreciates her positivity and friendship. She's the first person that she goes to when she needs to vent or get advice. Norio Fujikawa She doesn't like how stuck up Norio can be, but respects him as a shinobi and thinks that he's a good sensei for Tatsuya. Miyako Okino She respects her even though she doesn't know her that well. Toshirou Hōzuki She's not super fond of him because she senses a similar sadness/darkness in him that she's seen before in others including Sasuke. She's slightly concerned about he and Tatsuya's friendship. Tsuneko Hōzuki Ichika loves Tsuneko and considers her to be one of her own children. She loves training her and has faith that she'll be the greatest swordsman of her generation. Natsumi Hatake She likes her and thinks that she's talented. Tenten She appreciates Tenten's knowledge of weapons and they have many discussions surrounding the topic. Ichika either sends her children or herself to go buy weapons at least once a month from TenTen to help support her weapons shop. However, since they don't usually actually need said weapons, there's quite a bit of them stored at the Uchiha compound. Temari Sakura Haruno As adults, the two are quite neutral to each other but because of their prior history in part 2, the two didn't initially like each other and Sakura remained skeptical of Ichika for quite some time. Iwagakure Shinobi Ōnoki As an Iwagakure shinobi, Ichika has a great deal of respect for Ōnoki. Although, she doesn't like how disrespectful he can be to those that are younger than him. It was also by his own command that Ichika was placed into her training program that led to her eventual recruitment into the Explosion Corps. Shinji Yaga Ichika trained under Shinji while she was a member of the Explosion Corps. He served as a big brother figure to her. She greatly respected him during this time and though she doesn't show it she is deeply disappointed to discover that he's the leader of the terrorist organization that's plaguing the Shinobi world. Megumi Kano Ichika worked alongside Megumi in the explosion core, but never really thought that much of her.She felt that Megumi spent too much of her time making faces at/ flirting with Deidara and not enough time practicing her own skills. She's not really that bothered when she has to kill her because she considers her to have betrayed the village. Deidara Deidara was another member on the Explosion Corps with Ichika and she also looked up to him as a big brother figure. His departure and betrayal of Iwagakure also left her extremely disappointed. Kurotsuchi While the two aren't best friends by any means, Ichika and Kurotsuchi did have a friendly enough bond with each other while Ichika trained in Iwagakure and before she joined the Explosion Corps. Taka Members Suigetsu Hōzuki Ichika and Suigetsu bond almost immediately over their mutual interest in swords and Kenjutsu. This friendship continues even into their adulthood. Ichika is one of the first people that Suigetsu considers recruiting when he decides to create his own version of the Seven Swordsmen. Karin During her time in Taka, Ichika never really managed to form any kind of real personal connection with her fellow clan member. Although, she is happy to have met another Uzumaki. Jūgo Trivia * The name Ichika (一愛) means one love. * She shares a birthday with Yahiko and Konan. * According to the databook(s): ** Ichika's hobbies are training and sharpening her sword. ** Ichika wants a rematch against Sasuke and to fight Suigetsu for the first time. ** Ichika's favourite food is anything sour. *Ichika is taller than average for a woman and is extremely close in height to Sasuke. *She suffers from PTSD, as well as memory problems due to the tramautic experience that comes from being tortued and electrocuted. *She can summon Sasuke’s hawk, Garuda. *Her role in Taka usually involves gathering intel and acting somewhat as a guard. Though, she only really only intervenes in Sasuke's fights when she dubs it necessary, such as Sakura attempting to kill him, etc. Otherwise, she mostly observes. * During their time together, Ichika and Sasuke form a mutual respect for each other that develops into something more. Though, this is played out for a very slow burn of a romance. *Though her last name may suggest it, Ichika is not directly related to Naruto or Karin, just very distant cousins. Even after it becomes known that she's an Uzumaki, she still doesn't go out of her way to befriend either one of them. *Despite her skill in Kenjutsu, Ichika isn't that great at using other weapons. *Ichika scored a 20 on the Mary Sue test making her a Non-Sue. *She shares a Japanese voice actress with Akame from Akame ga Kill and an English voice actress with Princess Allura from Voltron. Quotes *(On Konoha) "It's too soft here." *(To Sakura when she attempts to kill Sasuke)"Nice try, but I'm not going to let you kill him." *(On Toshirou's departure) " I'm not surprised. I sensed the same sadness in him that was once in you, Sasuke." *(To Tatsuya) "You have to be willing to do whatever it takes to protect the village." Gallery Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT